DIS Season 1 Blu-ray
| season = One | episodes = 15 | discs = 4 | time = 671 minutes | director = | date = (North America) (Japan) | disambig = | date2 = (UK) (Australia) (Germany) (France) (Italy) | date2S = | rating = | language = English, Klingon (DTS-HD 5.1) | subtitles = English, French, Portuguese (Region A) English, Danish, Dutch, Finnish, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Norwegian, Spanish, Swedish (Region B) | dubbed = French (Region A) French, German, Italian, Japanese, Spanish (Dolby Digital 5.1, Region B) | reference = (Region A, North America) ("Steelbook Edition", Region A) (Region free, Japan) ("Steelbook Edition", Region A, Japan) (Region free, UK) (Region B, Australia) (Region B, Germany) ("Steelbook Edition", Region B, Germany) (Region B, France) ("Steelbook Edition", Region B, France) (Region B, Italy) ("Steelbook Edition", Region B, Italy) | year = | cover2 = DIS Season 1 Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg | cover2S = | menu = | menu2 = }} Star Trek: Discovery - Season One is a Blu-ray Disc release, featuring the complete first season of in 1080p high-definition. The four-disc set was released in North America on , with other national releases beginning on . The release was issued as a standard plastic snapcase within its own cardboard foldout slipover cover. A limited edition "steelbook" cover became available at the selected retailers Best Buy, the US/Japanese/German/Italian Amazon, UK retailer Zavvi, http://trekcore.com/blog/2018/08/global-star-trek-discovery-blu-ray-dates-steelbook-announced/ and French retailer . File:DIS Season 1 DVD cover Region 2 French slipover cover.jpg|French Region 2 cardboard slipover cover File:DIS Season 1 Blu ray steelbook cover.jpg|Amazon/Best Buy/Zavvi "Limited Steelbook Edition" retailer exclusive File:DIS Season 1 Blu ray French steelbook cover.jpg|FNAC "Édition Spéciale" steelbook retailer exclusive While in some cases still being marketed as region-restricted, the releases are in actuality region-free as this has increasingly become commonplace for the Blu-ray format. http://www.amazon.co.uk/exec/obidos/ASIN/B07GT4Z59W/wikia-20/ Disc contents Special features Remarkably, this release features the same number of special features as its DVD counterpart, constituting something of a break in release policies as the franchise had up to that point in time favored the Blu-ray format with the inclusion of more special features. Quite conceivably this had been an intentional franchise attempt to avoid the 2014 second "VAM controversy" that had followed the home media format releases of the first two alternate reality films. ;Deleted and extended scenes ;Discovering Discovery – The Concepts and Casting of Star Trek: Discovery: Featurette discussing the initial development of the first season and the casting process, with interviews with producers, writers and actors. ;The Star Trek Theme: Alex Kurtzman and Jeff Russo discuss the creation of the score for the series, including developing the main title theme. ;Creature Comforts: Exploring Alchemy Studios' make-up and prosthetics work on the series, looking at the updated designs for the Klingons, Vulcans and Andorians, as well as the development of the Kelpiens. ;Designing Discovery: Spotlighting the work of Discovery s production design team, led by Tamara Deverell. ;Creating Space: Looking at Pixomondo's visual effects for Discovery, and how its team turn initial designs into final sequences. ;Prop Me Up: How Discovery s props are designed, iterated, and built. ;Feeding Frenzy: How the work of the series' food stylist contributes to the atmosphere of the sets. ;A Woman's Journey: Exploring the strong female presence in Discovery, both on- and off-screen, and the importance of the series' inclusionist message. :A scene from is incorrectly labeled as having come from in this feature ;Dress for Success: Discovery costume designer Gersha Phillips and her team show how they create the extensive range of uniforms, armor, and clothing needed for the series. ;Star Trek: Discovery – The Voyage of Season One: Featurette looking at the storyline and plot twists of the first season. External links * * * * Star Trek: Discovery - Season One Blu-ray Review at Blu-ray.com |prev2= |sprev= |next= |snext=DIS Season 2 Blu-ray }}